The Day After Christmas
by ride-on-the-woff-side
Summary: On December 26th, the gang makes plans to have some fun in the snow, but not before David and Frida can give Hilda some special gifts to commemorate her first Christmas in Trolberg. (Oneshot)


Hilda skipped through the snowy sidewalks of Trolberg with a joyful bounce. It was a calm day; December 26th usually always is. All the adults were recovering from their holiday hangovers, or perhaps indulging in some well-deserved post-holiday relaxation. This left the city largely quiet throughout the day, meaning optimal winter wonderland playtime conditions for the city's children.

The blue haired girl was on her way to David's house, where she was to meet her brown haired friend and Friday. They were planning walking down to the park together to build a snow fort. Once Hilda reached David's building, she walked through the door and traveled up the stairs to the door of David's family's apartment. She gave three hefty knocks and waited as she heard feet shuffling towards the door, watching as it swung open.

"Hilda!" exclaimed Frida and David in unison as they greeted their friend with a group hug.

"Hey guys! How was your Christmas?" asked Hilda as they walked back inside the apartment, closing the door.

"My family doesn't celebrate Christmas, but we did go to the movies and have a nice family meal!" said Frida.

"That sounds nice!" beamed Hilda. "What about you, David?" She asked.

"Good! I visited my cousins yesterday, they all play instruments and since I sing, we had a big family jam session!" said the boy.

"That sounds so cool! I think you'd be great in a band, you should start one!" giggled Hilda.

"Maybe someday! My parents got me a beginner guitar and signed me up for lessons this year." said David with a smile.

"What did you do for Christmas, Hilda?" asked Frida.

"My grandparents visited from Woffstrand! My Mum also got me these cute new snow boots, they're really comfy!" said Hilda with a smile. "So, are we ready to go build that snow fort?" She asked.

"Just a sec, Frida and I actually have something for you!" said David as Frida smirked and ran back into David's room, before emerging with a wrapped gift.

"Awe guys, you didn't have to!" said Hilda as Frida handed her the gift.

"Well, we wanted to do something special for your first Christmas in Trolberg, so David and I saved up our allowances and got you something. It was David's idea so he deserves most of the credit, I however take full responsibility for the superb wrapping job. And of course one of the gifts in there!" said Frida, cheekily.

"I must admit, it's wrapped very well, I almost don't want to open it!" giggled Hilda as she began fiddling with the paper.

"I certainly hope you like it!" said David, scratching the back and smiling nervously as Hilda tore into the gift.

She took off the wrapping paper to expose a box. She took off the lid to reveal a beautiful beige scarf with ice-blue snowflakes and wind gusts embroidered on it.

"Oh my, this is wonderful.." said Hilda.

"Frida's mom actually made the scarf, I just helped Frida design it. But there's something under the scarf that I found in a store.." said David with a smile.

"Oh..?" said Hilda as she lifted the scarf out of the box to reveal a beautiful polished wood-grain pendant on a necklace. The pendent had an detailed design of a deerfox sitting and looking into the distance. "Oh my gosh, David… I don't know what to say! Thank you so much! And this scarf is so soft!" exclaimed Hilda, pulling both her friends into another group hug.

"I'll be sure to tell my Mum she did a bang up job!" said Frida, proudly.

"I'm glad you like the pendant. I saw it while holiday shopping with my Mum and it.. well, it reminded me of you and Twig." said David, blushing.

"David, you're too sweet. And Frida, you and your family are the best. I feel bad now, I didn't get you guys anything!" said Hilda.

"Oh, don't worry about it! It's the season of giving, not receiving after all!" said Frida happily.

"Besides, you can just double down on presents next year!" said David, earning an elbow to arm from Frida. "Erm, uh, just kidding of course!" He chuckled nervously. Hilda giggled as she put on the necklace and her new scarf.

"Well, nonetheless I appreciate the gifts! Don't think I'll ever take off this pendant.." said Hilda, looking down happily at the necklace. "Now, who's ready to build the best snow fort east of town square?" she asked excitedly.

"We are!" said David and Frida together.

 **A/N: mrery crsmsus bit ch**


End file.
